Children Don't Grow Up
by Golden Chocolate Awards
Summary: One-Shot. Award for AlwaysMyBella, for being one of the winner of The Golden Chocolate Awards. Adnis and Disaster relived! EXB Written by Amatomis


**This is a one shot dedicated to AlwaysMyBella for being a winner on the Golden Chocolate Awards. To read her magnificent story, go to the GCA link on my profile for the list of winners.**

**This story is complete, and will not be added to. PM me or AlwaysMyBella for questions.**

**Read! And enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it! **

**A song to listen to is Wake Up by Arcade Fire!**

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

_Mommy held my hand and walked me towards the ticket stand._

_I licked my ice cream contently and stared at the shiny blue waters. "Why is that color, Mommy?"_

_She smiled down at me. "Because the sky's blue," she pointed up, and my head tilted back. And then I looked back towards the water._

_The lake sparkled and the light gleamed across it. Without paying attention, I ran into something tall._

_I stumbled back and looked up again, and I saw a man frowning down at me, clearly angry._

_"Ma'am! Ma'am! Look what she did!" He pointed to his soiled suit, my ice cream spread across the hem of his jacket._

_"Oh! I am sooo sorry!" she took the napkin from my hands and began dabbing the bottom of his jacket._

_I knew I was in trouble now. I watched my mother try to compromise with the scary man when something caught my eye._

_Another kid about my age was sitting by himself at the teacup ride. I frowned and walked over to him._

_He didn't look up when I seated myself beside him. He had the funniest colored hair. Like a penny._

_"Hi," I said, waving my small hand in front of his face._

_He looked at me and wrinkled his nose. "My brother says that girls have cooties."_

_I frowned at him. "Some girls might. I don't. I'm different."_

_He smiled just a little. One side of his mouth pulled up in a lopsided grin. "I saw what you did to that man over there. Aren't you going to be in trouble?"_

_I bit my lip and looked down. "Yes. Mommy's not going to be happy. She might take me home."_

_"But I don't want you to go home!" he said. "I was just getting to know you!"_

_I sighed. "Why are you here by yourself?"_

_He frowned. "Emmett didn't want to ride the teacup with me. So I ran away."_

_I patted his small arm sympathetically. "Hey! I'll ride the teacup with you," and I smiled at my bright idea._

_His moss colored eyes widened. "Really!?"_

_"Yeah! I love this ride!"_

_We both put our hands on either side of the rail and pulled. The teacup began to spin slowly and the faster we pushed and pulled, the faster the teacup went._

_My long hair whipped in my face as the teacup spun faster and faster. I laughed and squealed at how fast we were going, and I was happy that I wasn't scared._

_Edward laughed along with me, his penny colored hair getting even messier than before._

_And when we couldn't push and pull any longer, the ride slowed to a stop._

_He smiled at me. "That was fun."_

_I giggled. "It was!"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Mommy says I shouldn't ever tell stranger's my name." I frowned._

_He sighed sadly. "So does my Mom. But hey! We can come up with nicknames!"_

_"Yeah! What will you call me?" I asked eagerly._

_"Hmm, how about Disaster? Because you ruined that man's suit. I can tell you do things like that often."_

_Somehow, I wasn't offended. "Yeah. I can call you Adnis!"_

_He looked confused. "What's an Adnis?"_

_"It's like a Greek God my Mommy was talking to me about last week! His name was Adnis!"_

_"So what does that have to do with me?"_

_I fiddled with my skirt nervously. "Well, Mommy says that Adnis is really pretty, and you know, you're pretty."_

_"But I'm a man! Men aren't supposed to be pretty!" He laughed._

_I blushed. "Well, you are."_

_He smiled. "You're pretty too."_

_I blinked._

_"But not like me. You're pretty because you're a girl. Girls are supposed to be pretty. And you've got pretty eyes." he babbled and I blushed harder._

_"Bella! Bella!? Where are you!?" I heard her voice call my name and I froze._

_"Oh, no! I'm in real trouble now," I told Edward, and he looked worried. "Bella's a pretty name too," he said, completely off subject._

_"Bella! There you are! Don't you ever do that again!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, stopping only when she heard another voice._

_"Edward!? Edward? There you are! You can't just run away like that!" A pretty woman with caramel hair kneeled before Adnis and grabbed his hand. "You can't run away when you're angry! We've discussed this!" she scolded._

_He looked down, ashamed and embaressed. "Sorry," he mumbled. So his name was Edward?_

_She sighed and pushed his hair back. "What were you doing while you were here?"_

_Renee talked over her. "He was with my daughter." she said, a hint of sweetness in her voice and she smiled knowingly._

_The woman turned towards me, taking Adnis with her. He looked at me like he was in trouble._

_"Really? Huh," she gazed at me, making me feel nervous._

_"It's okay," Edward whispered, pulling my sleeve to get my attention._

_"Aw, they're so sweet!" The woman and my mother cooed._

_I smiled at him._

_We watched our mothers' chat and Edward turned to me. "Do you think we'll see each other again?"_

_I smiled sadly, thinking about what would happen if we didn't. "I think so."_

_He looked down at his feet and blushed. "I don't think you have cooties, by the way."_

_I smiled and kissed his cheek brashly. "Thank you."_

_Mommy grabbed my hand and announced we were leaving. I looked at Edward, worried. He nodded. "I'll see you again," he promised._

_"Bye Adnis," I whispered. And I knew he couldn't hear me._

But I didn't have to say goodbye. We would see each other sooner than I could have imagined.

And ever since that day, we grew closer, from friends, to best friends, to grilfriend and boyfriend, to fiance's, and to spouses.

I looked down at my growing stomach, knowing that my life had started that day at the fair.

Edward walked through the door, loosening his tie and kissing my cheek. "Hi, Adnis," I smiled.

He looked at me strangely. "Wow, I can't believe you remember that. We were like six." He put his hands on my stomach and kissed me properly.

I grinned. "That's one memory I could never forget."

* * *

**Review! And don't forget to read AlwaysMyBella's story, Unknown Caller! Winner of The GCA awards!**


End file.
